gameofthronesfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Bran Stark
2 3 4 6 7 |Erster Auftritt ="Der Winter naht" |Letzter Auftritt ="Die Winde des Winters" |Erschienen in =31 Episoden (siehe unten) |Erwähnt in = |Titel =Prinz des Nordens Lord von Winterfell (kurzeitig) |Beiname =Bran Stark |Status =Am Leben |Alter =15 (Staffel 6) |Geboren =288 n. A. E., Winterfell |Gestorben = |Kultur =Nordmänner |Herkunft =Winterfell |Fraktion =Haus Stark |Religion =Die alten Götter des Waldes |Familie = |Dargestellt von =Isaac Hempstead-Wright |Sprecher =Manuel Scheuernstuhl |Galerie = :Kategorie:Bilder (Bran Stark) }} Brandon Stark, von allen nur Bran genannt, ist ein Hauptcharakter in der ersten, zweiten, dritten, vierten und sechsten Staffel von Game of Thrones. Er kommt nicht in der fünften Staffel vor. Er wird von Isaac Hempstead-Wright verkörpert und erschien zum ersten Mal in der ersten Episode der ersten Staffel. Nachdem er von Jaime Lennister aus einem Turmfenster gestoßen wurde, kann er seine Beine nicht mehr bewegen. Aus diesem Grund ist er auf seinen Diener Hodor angewiesen. Zudem hat er seitdem prophezeihende Träume. Er entdeckt, dass er ein Warg ist, dessen Fähigkeiten ungewöhnlich stark sind. Er kann sowohl Tiere, als auch Menschen kontrollieren. Während Robbs Abwesenheit im Krieg der Fünf Könige fungiert als Lord von Winterfell bis die Burg von Theon Graufreud eingenommen wird. Er reist zusammen mit Jojen und Meera Reet hoch in den Norden hinter die Mauer zum Dreiäugigen Raben. Nach dessen Tod nimmt Bran seinen Platz ein. In der Serie Biographie Bran ist der zweite Sohn und das vierte Kind von Lord Eddard Stark und seiner Frau Catelyn Stark, der mit seiner Familie auf Winterfell lebt. Wie jedes der Stark-Kinder besitzt Bran einen Schattenwolf, Sommer, zu dem er eine enge Bindung hat. Er hat einen älteren Bruder namens Robb und einen jüngeren Bruder namens Rickon. Zudem hat er noch zwei Schwestern namens Sansa und Arya sowie einen angeblichen unehelichen Halbbruder namens Jon Schnee. Er ist zu Beginn der Handlung 10 Jahre alt. Er wurde nach Eddards älterem Bruder Brandon benannt, welcher von Aerys II. Targaryen getötet wurde. Allerdings nennt ihn niemand Brandon, außer seine Mutter, wenn er etwas falsch gemacht hat. Er träumt davon, ein Ritter der Königsgarde zu sein. Staffel 1 Bran trainiert im Hof von Winterfell das Bogenschießen zusammen mit seinem Bruder Robb und seinem Cousin Jon. Später brechen sie zur Hinrichtung eines Deserteurs der Nachtwache auf. Auf dem Rückweg stoßen sie auf eine tote Schattenwölfin mit ihren Jungen. Dort erhält Bran seinen Schattenwolf Sommer. Als Bran beim Klettern auf einem Turm Jaime Lennister und Cersei Lennister in einer verfänglichen Situation entdeckt, stößt Jaime ihn aus dem Fenster. Er überlebt den Sturz, fällt jedoch in ein langes Koma. Währenddessen versucht ein Attentäter, ihn zu töten, wird jedoch von Sommer getötet. Nach seinem Erwachen aus dem Koma kann sich Bran nicht mehr an das Vorgefallene erinnern. Später kommt Tyrion Lennister und schlägt vor, einen speziellen Sattel für ihn anfertigen zu lassen, damit er trotz seiner Lähmung reiten kann. Außerdem wird ein Pony abgerichtet, welches auf Kommandos und Berührungen reagiert. Als er einmal damit reitet, kommen Robb Stark und Theon Graufreud mit, um auf ihn aufzupassen. Doch nach einem relativ langen Gespräch scheint er verschwunden; Er wird von drei fremden Gestalten, darunter Osha, bedroht. Staffel 2 Bran bekommt den Titel Prinz als sein Bruder sich zum König des Nordens krönt. Auch ist er vorübergehender Lord von Winterfell, da alle anderen Familienangehörigen im Krieg, tot oder verschwunden sind. Es wird gemeldet, dass die Graufreuds Tiefwald Motte eingenommen haben, und Rodrik Cassel nimmt die meisten Männer mit, um sie zurückzuschlagen. Wenig später kommt Theon mit wenigen Männern und nimmt die Burg mitsamt Stadt ein. Bran übergibt ihm Winterfell, damit niemandem etwas zustößt. Es erzürnt und verletzt ihn stark, dass Theon diesen Verrat begangen hat. Osha aber weiß, was zu tun ist und verführt Theon, sodass sie einen Plan entwerfen kann, um Bran, Rickon, Sommer, Struppel, Hodor und sich selbst die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Theon jagt ihnen hinterher, aber kann sie nicht finden; deshalb verbrennt er zwei Bauersjungen und behauptet, dass die beiden Stark-Kinder tot seien. Seit dem Tag gelten sie offiziell als verstorben. In Wahrheit aber sind sie zurück nach Winterfell gereist und verstecken sich in den Katakomben, was Maester Luwin eines Tages herausfindet. Theon will sich dem Trupp von Ramsay Schnee entgegenstellen und versucht mit einer flammenden Rede seine Gefolgsleute einzustimmen. Jedoch wird dieser von einem seiner Männer bewusstlos geschlagen und an einem unbekannten Ort verschleppt. Bevor die Eisenmänner sich aus Winterfell zurückziehen, brennen sie die Burg nieder. Ein paar Tage später geht die Gruppe um Bran zum Wehrholzbaum und verabschieden sich von Luwin, der schwer verletzt ist und sich unglaublich freut, die Kinder lebend zu sehen. Dann reisen sie von dannen. Staffel 3 Die Gruppe ist auf dem Weg nach Norden, als sie von zwei Gestalten überrascht werden: Meera und Jojen Reet. Die beiden wollen Bran helfen, sein drittes Auge zu öffnen, allerdings verstehen sich Meera und Osha augenscheinlich nicht besonders gut. Jojen eröffnet Bran, dass er ein Warg ist, dass er also in den Geist von Tieren eindringen und sie kontrollieren kann. Als sie während eines Gewitters in einer alten Windmühle Unterschlupf suchen, stürmen Wildlinge, die einen Mann jagen, auf den Hof. Bran und die anderen, versuchen, unentdeckt zu bleiben, doch Hodor hat Angst vor dem Gewitter und schreit. Aus Angst entdeckt zu werden bittet Jojen Bran, Hodor zu beruhigen. Dieser benutzt unabsichtlich seine Warg-Kraft, dringt in Hodors Geist und macht ihn bewusstlos. Danach dringt Bran in den Geist seines Schattenwolfs Sommer ein und lässt ihn einige Wildlinge töten. Bei dieser Gelegenheit sieht er durch Sommers Augen Jon Schnee, der sich ebenfalls gegen die Wildlinge wehrt und letztendlich vor ihnen flieht. Staffel 4 Bran, in Begleitung von Hodor, Meera und Jojen Reet, geht nördlich der Mauer um den dreiäugigen Raben zu finden. Er wird von den Meuterern der Nachtwache bei Crasters Bergfried gefangen genommen. Durch das Eingreifen von Jon Schnee kann er aber fliehen. Er findet schließlich den Raben. Staffel 6 Bran ist, durch die bei dem Dreiäugigen Raben erworbenen Fähigkeiten, in der Lage in die Vergangenheit zu blicken. So befindet er sich, in Begleitung des Dreiäugigen Raben in der Vergangenheit auf Winterfell. Dort trifft er auf Lyanna, Ned und seine Geschwister. Auch der junge Hodor und der junge Rodrik sind zu sehen. Er selbst ist jedoch nicht in der Lage mit ihnen zu sprechen, da sie ihn gar nicht wahrnehmen. Bran wäre gerne noch länger geblieben, doch der Rabe erklärt, dass man ertrinkt, wenn zu lange verweilt. Das nimmt Bran nur widerwillig hin. Auch muss er feststellen, dass Meera nicht besonders begeistert von ihrem zu langem Verweilen an diesem Ort ist. In einer weiteren visionellen Reise in die Vergangenheit befinden sie sich am Ende von Roberts Rebellion. Sie sehen Ned Stark in Begleitung seiner Ritter, zu denen auch Meeras Vater Howland Reet gehört. Es handelt sich um den legendären Kampf mit Ser Arthur Dayn, das Schwert des Morgens, und Gerold Hohenturm von der Königsgarde am Turm der Freude. Bran muss jedoch sehen, dass der Kampf anders abgelaufen ist, als die Geschichten erzählen. Am Ende stehen sich nur noch Ned Stark und Arthur Dayn gegenüber. Ser Arthur gelingt es Ned zu entwaffnen, doch wird er von Meeras schwer verletztem Vater hinterrücks erstochen. Ned führt den letzten tödlichen Schlag aus. Bran will seinem Vater folgen, als dieser die Stufen zum Turm erklimmt, doch wird er vom Raben daran gehindert und aus der Vision zurückgeholt. Bran reagiert erneut verärgert, bekommt jedoch nur dieselbe Erklärung wie beim letzten mal. Allerdings erklärt der Rabe, dass Bran nicht ewig unter dem Baum sein wird und es ihm auch nicht bestimmt ist, den Platz des Raben einzunehmen. Doch bevor er geht, müsse er einfach alles lernen. Nachdem Bran aus einer anderen Vision wieder aufwacht, ist der dreiäugige Rabe noch längst nicht aufgewacht. Da Bran langweilig ist bewirft er diesen mit einem Fingerknochen. Als dieser jedoch nicht aufwacht, fasst er an eine Wurzel und befindet sich auf einmal vor der Armee der weißen Wanderer. Er geht der Annahme aus, dass sie ihn nicht sehen können und läuft durch das Heer, bis er auf die Weißen Wanderer trifft. Als diese ihn angucken, erschrickt er und blickt panisch umher, denn plötzlich gucken ihn alle an. Bran dreht sich um und dann packte ihn der Nachtkönig am Handgelenk und Bran wachte schreiend aus der Vision auf. Der Rabe sagte ihm, dass er ihn gekennzeichnet hätte und nun nicht mehr hier sicher wäre, aber vorher müsse er noch alles lernen und so wurde Bran wieder in eine Vision aus der Vergangenheit gebracht. In der Vision ist er wieder in Winterfell, als sein Vater Eddard Stark noch klein war. Es handelt sich um den Tag als Ned nach Hohenehr zu Jon Arryn aufbrach. In der Zwischenzeit hat die Wiedergänger Armee mit den weißen Wanderern das Versteck erreicht und Blatt greift sie mit den anderen an. Doch sind es zu viele und Blatt und die anderen ziehen sich in die Höhle zurück. Meera versucht Bran aufzuwecken, während viele der Wiedergänger in die Höhle gelangen. Meera schreit Bran an, dass er zurück kommen soll um Hodor zu kontrollieren, damit er ein paar Wiedergänger töten kann. Bran bleibt in der Vision, aber schafft es in der Gegenwart Hodor zu kontrollieren. Als Hodor besiegt er einige Wiedergänger bevor Blatt ihnen befielt zu fliehen. Sommer versucht die Wiedergänger aufzuhalten, doch er stirbt bei dem Versuch. Währenddessen fliehen Meera, Blatt und Hodor mit Bran auf der Trage durch einen Tunnel. Hodor versucht Meera und Bran einen Vorsprung zu gewähren und hält die Ausgangstür des Tunnels zu. Dabei stirbt Hodor. In Bran's Vision bricht Wylis (Hodor) zusammen und ruft die ganze Zeit "Hold the door" ("Haltet das Tor"), woraus dann "Hodor" wurde. Bran, der immer noch in der Vision gefangen ist, und Meera sind inzwischen im Wald, aber trotzdem noch auf der Flucht vor den Untoten. Als Bran dann schließlich aufwacht, rettet sie auf einmal ein Mann vor den Wiedergängern. Es handelt sich um seinen verschollenen Onkel Benjen, der von den Kindern des Waldes gerettet wurde. Er hilft Bran seine Kräfte etwas zu erholen. Kurz vor der Mauer verabschiedet sich Benjen, da er die Mauer, aufgrund ihrer Magie, nicht überqueren kann. Bran lehnt sich an den Götterbaum und befindet sich wieder in der Vision, in der Ned seiner Schwester zur Hilfe kam. Der dreiäugige Rabe findet heraus, dass Lyanna vor ihrem Tod ein Kind gebar, welches Jon Schnee ist. Auftritte In den Büchern In den Büchern trennt sich die Gruppe eigentlich; Bran geht mit Jojen, Meera, Sommer und Hodor, während Rickon mit Osha geht. Allerdings wurden Meera und Jojen erst später hinzugefügt, da die Anzahl der Personen für Verwirrung gesorgt hätte. Aus diesem Grund ist Osha womöglich bei ihnen geblieben, da ein Kind alleine auf der Durchreise wohl kaum sehr realistisch wäre. Darum ist Rickon auch noch bei ihnen, da dieser sonst hätte allein gehen müssen, nur in Begleitung seines Schattenwolfes. Galerie 101_Bran_Robb_Jon_trainieren_Bogenschießen.jpg Bran 106 Bran im Traum.jpg Dancer.jpg Bran erfährt.jpg 206AlteundneueGötterTheonBran2.jpg Bran_Stark_S4_Game_of_Thrones.png Bran_Dreiäugige_Krähe_Staffel_6_GoT.jpg Bran Winde des Winters.jpg Siehe auch * * Einzelnachweise da:Bran Stark Kategorie:Hauptcharaktere Kategorie:Charaktere (Norden) Bran Stark Kategorie:Grünseher Kategorie:Charaktere der 1. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 2. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 3. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 4. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 6. Staffel Kategorie:Charaktere der 7. Staffel Kategorie:Status: Am Leben Kategorie:Warge en:Bran Stark es:Brandon Stark, hijo de Eddard fr:Bran Stark it:Bran Stark nl:Bran Stark pl:Bran Stark pt-br:Bran Stark ru:Бран Старк uk:Бран Старк zh:布兰·史塔克